


The Bet

by LLbadFanfics



Category: Loomian Legacy
Genre: Smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLbadFanfics/pseuds/LLbadFanfics
Summary: You and JamiyJamie, your long time highschool friend and also secret crush, challenge each other to a battle in Loomian Legacy, if he wins, he gets to kiss you, if you win, you get his entire pvp team.  How will this possibly go?
Relationships: JamiyJamie/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and I wrote this while half asleep, not best quality.

For Petcow

"Jamie! How are you doing?! Its been a while!" You excitedly exclaim as you run up to Jamie giving him a big hug. He held you in his arms for a bit, being hugged by him always made your heart thump and made you warm inside. 

"I've been doing good y/n, just the usual youtube stuff, not much else." Jamie explains letting you go after a while. 

"Oh, well then since we get to hang out today, how about we do something fun?"

"What do you have in mind?" Jamie questions raising an eyebrow

"A bet!" You suggest with a smile on your face

"Hmmm." Jamie rubs his chin and looks up to you with a grin. "You can battle me on Loomian Legacy!" Jamie offers grinning in a stupid cute way. 

"Well I guess sure, I haven't played it at all ever since you introduced me to it and gave me a bunch of free stuff."

"That settles it then!" Jamie grabbed your hand and again you felt all flustered and warm. You both went into his room and he let you play on his pc while he took out his phone. After Jamie helped you log into your one time used robloz account and made you join in the colosseum, he sent you a battle request. You clicked it wth a gulp.

"So what do we even get if we win."

"Not sure, y/n, you decide."

"Okay...well if I win, I'll get your entire pvp team, but if you win...you uhh...I have to let you kiss me..." You quietly suggest. You immediately regretted saying it and grew bright red. For years now you had a severe crush on Jamie since highschoo but never confessed. "W-well not like your going to beat me obviously!" 

"Sure," Jamie says casually, did he even hear what you said? You sigh and accept the battle request. His team looks threatening and with the little knowledge you have of the game you decide to go with a team best suited to go against his. You start off with a your zuelong, who gets outspeed by some turkey and puts you asleep. 

"I thought Zuelong was the fastest thing in the game?"

"Wow you clearly haven't played for a while y/n," Jamie chuckled messing with your hair. You slap his hand away and zuelong dies by a move called gobble goop. You sigh and choose another Loomian. It dies again, and so does the next, and the next...

"Ugh! Your cheating, there is no way that turkey is that strong!" .

"Maybe when your team is full of one lvl 36 and the rest are 10s. Also I don't think you tped trained any of them." Jamie said this with a smirk as your last loomian died. 

"I hate you Jamie..." 

"And I like you," Jamie swept down to you and suddenly pressed his lips against yours. You froze for a second, stunned, but recovered and shyly kissed him back, your face burning. 

"J-Jam-" another passionate kiss went your way, your heart felt like it was going to jump out your chest. Finally the two of you stopped for air. "I-I...I w-wasn't actually being serious..." 

"You don't have to lie to me y/n, I've known for a long time you've liked me."

"And you never said anything?!" You pouted

"Well I was nervous too! Sorry." Jamie grabbed your hands and pulled you up from the chair. "Look...I like you too y/n...I regret not telling you earlier..."

"Why? Better late them never, I'm glad, actually."

"Well...I'm moving, away from here, away from my family, away from you."

"Oh," You numbly say, "that means..." 

"Yeah...I don't want a relationship, I'm not sure I can do anything long distance...sorry y/n, I guess I leaded you on for no reason huh?"

"No its okay, I'm glad you told me, and the kiss was nice," you smile, but your heart stings a little. 

"Hey lets not be all somber, we are still hanging out right? Lets do more bets!"

You look up at Jamie and softly smie, for real this time. "Sure."

The two of you spend the rest of the day hanging out like nothing happened and nothing was going to either.


End file.
